I wanna dance with somebody
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: Maddy is a serial killer with a soft spot for Whitney Houston. One Shot.


I carry on like I always have, I get up and peer out of the window, and look upon the moors, _I can almost smell the damp, dead leaves from here. _I turn away from the window, almost reluctantly, and skulk across my room to my wardrobe, but before I get dressed, into that disgusting rag of a uniform, there's one thing I have to do, I flick the switch on the wall and turn my stereo on.

_How will I know if he really loves me__  
__I say a prayer with every heart beat__  
__I fall in love whenever we meet__  
__I'm asking you what you know about these things_

The heavenly tune is blaring out of the speakers as I get dressed, shirt, trousers, tie, all flung on as my body finds the rhythm and I start dancing.

_How will I know if he's thinking of me__  
__I try to phone but I'm too shy__  
__(Can't speak)__  
__Falling in love is all bitter sweet__  
__This love is strong why do I feel weak_

The house is quiet…empty, when mum and dad went, the calm serenity is blissful, and sweet to my ears.

School is a bore, as per, surrounded by these malicious predators….their all so…..inferior to me. The only person who I'd even consider giving any attention to is Shannon, who's sitting right next to me, and is oddly silent. "Someone's quiet today." I poke at Shannon's shoulder, but the look she greets me with is one I wouldn't look upon my worst enemy with. "Come on, Shan. Why so grumpy?"

Shannon turns to look at me again, not looking so disgusted as before, "Nothing, just a bit under the weather." She smiles, but I don't buy it, not for one second. _Shannon's always been a terrible liar._

The walk home from school is so relaxing. The world slips away as the same soulful vocals pull me into peace,

_Oh, wake me, I'm shaking  
Wish I had you near me now  
Said there's no mistaking  
What I feel is really love_

I get caught up in the beat at one point and start dancing before I realise I'm in the middle of the village and proceed to walk as normal.

When I get home I sink into the soft cushions of the sofa, and no sooner to I switch the T.V on, I find there is absolutely nothing on, what else can I do but switch on the downstairs stereo.

_A few stolen moments is all that we share  
You've got your family, and they need you there  
Though I've tried to resist, being last on your list  
But no other man's gonna do_

_So I'm saving all my love for you_

Suddenly my phone rings, knocking all the atmosphere away, It's Shannon, I have to turn the speakers down to hear what she's saying.

"Maddy, Can I come over, I need to talk." The tone in her voice told me she wasn't coming round for a girly gossip,

"Sure." I tell her, _what else can I say?_

Shannon skulks through the door with a sullen look, "D'you want a coff-"

"I know your secret." She says matter-of-factly, I freeze.

"What?" _She can't have found them, but then again, she's always up on the moors…_

"I know, I know you're a wolfblood." She says again,

"wh-how?"

"I've known for ages, and all my evidence is going straight to Dr. Whitewood." She tells me with that shaky, weak voice.

"Oh, Shan." I wrap her up in a big hug, _you made me do this, Shan, it didn't have to happen but you gave me no choice, just like the rest of them. _"You're my best friend, I love you so much."

"I'm still going to Dr. Whitewood." She's adamant of that fact…I almost feel sorry for the girl….._almost._

"Wait, before you do, I need you to see something." Shannon must notice the indifferent look on my face, she knows my body language has changed, I have to, It has to be like this….I need to shut her up. "Come with me." Shannon agrees to come with me,

"Why are we going in the car?" She asks, "Your mum and dad are gunna kill you when they get back from Paris." _I highly doubt that. _

"Oh, they're not a problem." _Just get in the car! _Almost reluctantly she gets in the car,

"Where are we going?" She sounds scared,

"Up on the moors, I want to remember the good times we had there. Together."

The music is the only thing that breaks the silence.

_Clock strikes upon the hour__  
__And the sun begins to fade__  
__Still enough time to figure out__  
__How to chase my blues away__  
_

_I've done alright up till now__  
__It's the light of day that shows me how__  
__And when the night falls, the loneliness calls__  
_

My eyes never leave the road, the stony look on my face never leaves, but still I say to Shannon, "You know I've always had a thing for Whitney Houston."

Shannon doesn't say anything, her fingers still fumbling to overlap themselves, and looks over at the shovel in the back seat with unease._  
_

I stop the car on a secluded hill on the moors, this is it, this is where it all started.

"I don't recall ever coming here." Shannon says confused, she's got her back to me, _fool, _it's all over in a second for her, not like the others, I made sure I hit her hard, so hard she'd never get up again, and even as I dig her grave, even as my shovel scrapes against stones and mud, that same sweet sound is still playing loud in the car,

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody__  
__I wanna feel the heat with somebody__  
__Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody__  
__With somebody who loves me_

It's not as deep as the one I dug for mum and dad, but more deep than the one I dug for Rhydian, She's with them all now, mum, dad, Rhydian and Tom, she's buried next to Tom. It saddens me that it had to end like this, _if she wasn't so stupid enough to confront me….. _but as I pile the dirt back onto her lifeless corpse, I know it was for the best…_I wish I was sorry, Shan._

The drive back to my home is bittersweet, but I carry on, the way I always have, and think about nothing but the enchanting melody as my fingers tap at the leather of the steering wheel.

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody__  
__I wanna feel the heat with somebody__  
__Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody__  
__With somebody who loves me_

**AN: ****This idea came to my had all of a sudden last night and I HAD to write about it, It's so creepy haha, please review.**

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**__


End file.
